dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
The Croods 2
The Croods 2 is an upcoming sequel to The Croods. It is set to be released on December 23, 2020.The Croods 2, Universal Pictures The movie had originally been cancelled after the purchase of DreamWorks by Universal Pictures in 2016 but was announced as being back in production on September 19, 2017. Plot The initial announcement contained only one detail about the film: the Croods will "face their biggest threat since leaving the cave: another family".Dreamworks Confirms ‘The Croods’ Sequel Is Back On, And Announces ‘Spooky Jack’, Cartoon Brew, September 19, 2017 Cast As of June 2018, only the following actors have been announced. In October 2018, Peter Dinklage has joined the cast. Peter Dinklage Joins Voice Cast Of 'The Croods 2', Deadline, October 5, 2018 *Nicolas Cage as Grugg *Emma Stone as Eep *Ryan Reynolds as Guy *Clark Duke as Thunk *Catherine Keener as Ugga *Cloris Leachman as Gran *Peter Dinklage as Phil Betterman *Leslie Mann - Hope Betterman *Kat Dennings - to be announced *-Dawn Betterman Development By April 2013, DreamWorks Animation had started developing a sequel to the film, with Sanders and DeMicco returning to direct it. According to DeMicco, the sequel would focus on Ugga and motherhood, making it "the first chapter of society," expanding on the first film, which is about "the last chapter of the caveman." Pre-Production In September 2013, it had been confirmed that Cage, Stone, and Reynolds would reprise their roles in the sequel. On June 12, 2014, it was announced that the sequel would be released on November 3, 2017. Two months later, it was pushed back from its original release date of November 3, 2017 to December 22, 2017. Production By May 21, 2015, Leslie Mann and Kat Dennings had joined the voice cast. Mann would lend her voice to an upscale mother of a rival family, while Dennings would voice her daughter, Dawn. Keener and Duke would also reprise their roles. Cancellation On August 9, 2016, nearing NBCUniversal/Comcast's impending acquisition of DreamWorks Animation, 20th Century Fox removed the film from its planned December 22, 2017 release schedule. The film would be instead released by Universal Pictures sometime in 2018. Two weeks later, it was reported that The Lego Movie and Hotel Transylvania co writers Kevin and Dan Hageman had been hired to rewrite the script. On November 11, 2016, DreamWorks announced that production for the sequel was cancelled. According to reports, there had been doubts about proceeding with the project before Universal's acquisition of DreamWorks, and it was DreamWorks' decision to cancel the film. Re-Production However, in September 2017, DreamWorks and Universal revealed that the movie was back in production with a release date scheduled for September 18, 2020. It was also confirmed that the original actors would reprise their roles. However, DeMicco, the co-director of the first film, won't be returning as he is directing Vivo for Sony Pictures Animation. In October 2017, it was reported that Joel Crawford will serve as director and Mark Swift is set to produce. On October 5, 2018, it was announced that Peter Dinklage had joined the cast to voice Phil Betterman. In April 2019, the film's release date was moved to December 23, 2020. In October 2019, DreamWorks revealed that Kelly Marie Tran had replaced Dennings as Dawn while Mann was still confirmed to be part of the cast. Soundtrack * The Croods 2 Soundtrack Trivia *''The Croods'' will be the sixth DreamWorks Animation film to become a franchise, after Shrek, Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda, How to Train Your Dragon and Trolls. Gallery Here's some artwork from Croods 2 by Arthur Fong. Wahwah escapebridge moreaccurate2 web.jpg Volcanic 3rdact candi 7c web.jpg Thunderswamp concept revision web.jpg Mora floatingrocks comps final1 revision web.jpg Momo thorn quick web.jpg Momo thorn nest close roundhut web.jpg croods2.JPG croods2othertreehouse.JPG croods2treehouse.JPG croods2treehouseketch.JPG croods2treehousemodel.JPG croods2otherfamilymember1.JPG croods2otherfamilymember2.JPG References Category:Movies Category:Sequel films Category:DreamWorks Sequels Category:The Croods Category:2020 films Category:Upcoming films Category:1998 films